Question: Koalas absorb only $25\%$ of the fiber they eat. A koala absorbed 10.5 ounces of fiber in one day. How many ounces of fiber did he eat that day?
We seek the answer to the question "10.5 ounces is 25% of what number?" If we call the unknown number of ounces $x$, we have the equation $10.5=0.25x$. Dividing both sides by $0.25$, we have $x=\frac{10.5}{0.25}=\boxed{42}$ ounces of fiber.